Don't smoke
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Ino tries to stop Shikamaru from smoking. Will he stop? Continuing to smoke might cause him to lose the girl he loves.


**Hey!!! Well. this is a ShikaIno story. my first ever. I was so tempted to change their names to Sasuke and Sakura halfway through the story but I really wanted to write a ShikaIno. Anyways, let me know that you think :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D:  
**

Smoking. It's the most disgusting thing ever, and Shikamaru knows I feel that way. So why the hell is he doing it?! I hate the smell of it, I hate everything about it.  
"Shika-" I start to rant.  
"Ino, I know what you're going to say and you know what I'm going to answer with." He says. I frown.  
"Fine. You don't want to quit then you can forget about making out. I don't want that nastiness in my mouth or anywhere near me." I say as I get up and leave. He knows I'm not breaking up with him, just mad at him. He just says: "Troublesome".

* * *

"Sakura! It's so annoying. I can't even be near my boyfriend because he decided to start smoking." I rant to my best friend.  
"Sorry to hear that, but what made him start smoking anyways?" She asks.  
"Well, Asuma does it and Shikamaru is like…well, Asuma is his role model, I guess. He tends to do most things that Asuma does". I respond. Sakura and I keep talking about different ways to make Shikamaru stop smoking.  
"I've got it!" I say. I explain to her my plan. Shikamaru is jealous though most people don't think so. He dislikes Sai especially; he's very possessive when it comes to Sai. My plan is to make Shikamaru see that if he doesn't stop smoking he might lose me to Sai.

Just after I explained my plan to Sakura I see Sai in the distance, I run up to him and we get into small talk, soon after we both go onto a field and talk about his art. He's a very good artist and I miss talking to him. We used to talk and hang out until I started dating Shikamaru. That might change. We talk and talk and talk, we even skipped 2 periods of school just to talk. I learn many things about him that I didn't already know; he used to be my best friend…after Sakura, of course. He tells me how things have been and I apologize for not talking to him anymore. I tell him my problem with Shikamaru and he listens, I've really missed Sai.

* * *

Where the hell is Ino?!?!? I've looked for her all over school; I don't like being away from her, which might just make me change my smoking habits. I see Sakura walking down the hall, I catch up to her.  
"Sakura, have you seen Ino?" I ask her as I tap her shoulder for her to look at me. She turns around and answers me.  
"Um, yeah. I think I saw her talking to Sai. They've been under that huge tree talking."  
SAI?!?! I don't like her talking to Sai, I know they have feelings for each other…okay, no they don't but it still bothers me to see them together, they have so many things in common they could be a couple, and many people around school seem to think so too.

* * *

I'm laughing at something Sai said when I see Shikamaru in the distance, he's stomping this way and it looks like an angry duck, it makes me laugh more until he grabs my arm and makes me stand rather violently. He drags me away before Sai has time to react. He takes me to an empty classroom and makes me sit on a desk. He doesn't seem angry; he looks like he's thinking of something. I wait.  
"I'll quit smoking, just please. Don't leave me." He says. He doesn't look at me. He sounds so heart-broken that it makes me stand up and hug him; he hugs me back and buries his face into my neck.  
"I never said I was leaving you." I say. He feels like a little child in my arms, defenseless and scared.

"Then why were you talking to Sai?" he questions.  
"Because I miss him, he's my best friend…after Sakura. I miss talking to him, the only reason I stopped was because you asked me too. I love you; I'll do anything not to hurt you…even if it means cutting my relationship with friends. You mean so much to me, I want you to stop smoking not only because it's disgusting but also because it is unhealthy. And I don't want to lose you at such an early age." As I say this, tears start rolling down my cheeks at the thought of not having him near him, at the thought of him dead. He pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.  
"Ino. I never knew it bothered you this much. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for pulling you away from your friends, I'm sorry for hurting you this much, I'm sorry for not realizing sooner…I'm sorry." He says before he leans in and kisses me.

"I love you, Ino."  
"As I love you."

* * *

I smile as I notice how much things have changed. I talk to Sai again, and Shikamaru surprisingly gets along with him. It's great until they both find ways to annoy me and bother me. Sakura and Sasuke finally got together, they're a cute couple. Hinata and Naruto have something going on and Tenten is too oblivious to notice that Neji likes her. There was this incident with this girl named Temari who tried to go after Shikamaru but Sai put her in her place, now she's scared of us. I don't want to know what he scared her with. I love my old and new friends: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and most of all my boyfriend, Shikamaru.

* * *

**Anyways. I like it :)  
Please review :)  
or else I will haunt you in your sleep. no joke.**


End file.
